


All I Want For Christmas

by rosegoldwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, iwaizumi loves christmas but oikawa is one of those people, u know the type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/pseuds/rosegoldwriting
Summary: "Good morning," said Iwaizumi, sipping from a red and gold mug and wearing the most hideous Christmas sweater Oikawa had ever seen. "Hot cocoa?" he offered the stunned setter. 
"ITS NOVEMBER." 
Or
iwaizumi seems like he would be the scrooge in the relationship, but please consider this concept,,





	

"I don't want a lot for Christmas... there is just one thing I need," sang Mariah Carey from somewhere outside his bedroom.

Oikawa glared at the ceiling above his bed. He had been up very late the previous night of Halloween. He and Iwaizumi wore matching nurse and doctor costumes to Mattsun's party, and Iwaizumi looked a little too handsome in his doctor costume. 

Yeah... it had been a late night. 

Oikawa's glare deepened as Mariah's famous whistle notes dragged him out of his bed. Whoever was responsible for the festive music at the ungodly hour of 11:00 in the morning had another thing coming for them. 

He trudged down the hallway, the music growing louder as he approached the living room. 

Oikawa's jaw dropped. 

"Good morning," said Iwaizumi, sipping from a red and gold mug and wearing the most hideous Christmas sweater Oikawa had ever seen. "Hot cocoa?" he offered the stunned setter. 

He lived with Iwaizumi. He had been dating him since high school. They knew nearly everything about each other. So why was Oikawa so stunned that his boyfriend was the one responsible for the festiveness that had woken him that morning? 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked, eyes hinting with worry. 

"ITS NOVEMBER," Oikawa screeched before making an escape to the kitchen. He needed coffee. 

Turning on the coffee maker, he turned to open the cupboard that usually held their mugs. As he opened it, he was assaulted by bright red and green mugs sporting pictures of Christmas trees and angels. 

He let out a strangled noise and tried to pick out the least festive one. He settled for a red and green striped one that he sipped his coffee angrily from. 

He slumped back into the living room and sat himself down next to Iwaizumi, nuzzling his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I didn't realize you were so festive, Iwa-chan," he muttered bitterly.  

"I didn't realize you were such a Scrooge," Iwaizumi replied, smoothing Oikawa's hair out of his eyes, only to be met with a scowl on the taller boy's face. "If you're going to live with me, you're going to have to deal with my jolliness." 

"Never say that again," Oikawa said, taking another angry sip. 

"Do you hate Christmas or something?" Iwaizumi asked  

"Halloween was, like, less than twelve hours ago. And you're totally skipping celebrating Thanksgiving!"

"We don't even celebrate Thanksgiving, dumbass." 

The song playing from Iwaizumi's speaker changed to a familiar song. 

"You already listened to this one," Oikawa groaned when Mariah's voice returned once again. 

"This is the extra festive version."

"I'm leaving you." 

"Hey," Iwaizumi chuckled. "You wouldn't survive a day without me." 

"Not true! Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Oikawa's pout before wrapping his arms around Oikawa. The setter went back to sipping his coffee, though much less angrily this time as he tried to hide a smile behind his mug. He knew Iwaizumi loved him, but he was rarely this openly cheesy-romantic with him. 

"Was that a smile, Mr. Grinch?" Iwaizumi teased, with a poke to his taller boyfriend's dimple. 

"Maybe," Oikawa huffed. "I'm still mad about the Christmas though."

That might not be the complete truth. He liked that Iwaizumi was so happy, even though it was Mariah Carey that was making him so happy. Speaking of which, how many versions of this stupid song did she have? 

Oikawa untangled himself from his boyfriend, attempting to escape to their bedroom without having to listen to _All I Want For Christmas Is You Ultra Festive Version_ or whatever the hell it was. 

As he was retreating down the hallway, he heard Iwaizumi call after him, "I bought you one of these sweaters too, by the way. Payback for the matching costumes yesterday."

Oikawa replied with another screech. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this fluff fest. expect more christmas fics soon as i, too, am festive garbage. 
> 
> take a moment to imagine iwaoi in matching ugly christmas sweaters. thank u 
> 
> tumblr: rosegolddarcy


End file.
